Bad day by Tantomile Rose
by It's still Rock and Rose to me
Summary: All Hermione knew of was her ineptitude in the great struggle that is life. She never knew what her fuure had in store. She never knew the most unlikely of people were counting on her
1. Near Wild Heaven

The final battle

Hermione sat at the edge of the Great Lake, watching the moonlight dance on the ripples created by the Giant Squid. She was watching but she was not seeing. She was too lost in thought, contemplating her next actions. She was aware of how little was keeping her together. Harry had had a breakdown soon after Sirius' death, was now in St Mungo's with Neville's parents. Ron, well, she could not rely on him. Their friendship had always been lukewarm. He had not spoken to Hermione since the Yule ball when she showed up with Victor Krum. He now preferred to spend his time mutilating his Hermione, Malfoy and Snape voodoo dolls. She hadn't realised until after the ball that Ron was actually jealous of Krum. He had never said any such thing to her, but Harry filled her in on his feelings. The fact that Ron's date had been a complete disaster only added to her distress. She felt that it was somehow her fault for not reading the signs. She felt everything was down to her. If she hadn't clung onto him and Harry after they saved her from the Troll, then she would never have hurt Ron so much. He would have continued despising the "Insufferable know-it-all", just like it should be. She hated herself for hurting him. She hated herself for being such a nobody. She hated herself for letting her guard down and allowing herself to love Ron.

Hermione slowly rose on the embankment and walked over to the castle, lost in her thoughts. She made her way slowly to the astronomy tower where she spent most of her free time, just staring at the stars. Allowing herself to get lost in the vast, deep sky. She didn't notice the tall, dark figure that was slowly, silently following her. As she reached the top of the tower she realised what she had to do. She carefully climbed onto the windowsill and studied the ground below her. It was a big drop. Allowing herself to become lost in thought again she swayed in the heavy wind.

Whenever we hold each other  
We hold each other  
There's a feeling that's gone  
Something has gone wrong  
And I don't know how much longer I can take it  
House made of heart break it  
Take my head in your hands and shake it

In this near wild heaven  
Not near enough.  
Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven

Whatever it takes I'm giving  
It's just a gift I'm given  
Try to live inside  
Trying to move inside  
And I always thought that it would make me smarter  
But it's only made me harder  
My heart thrown open wide

In this near wild heaven  
Not near enough.  
Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven

I'm holding my hands together  
I'm holding my feet together  
I'm holding myself together  
In this near wild heaven  
Not near enough  
Near wild heaven.  
Near wild heaven.

Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven.  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven.  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven.  
Living inside. Living inside. Living inside  
Near wild heaven.


	2. Let me in

Let me in

As Hermione landed on the cold, hard floor of the astronomy tower, she looked up in confusion.There, staring menacingly at her was none other than Professor Snape.

She wasn't sure but she thought she caught a glint of a tear in his eye." What the hell do you think you were doing?" he said in a calm, although rather shaky voice. "What do you care? You hate me!I would have thought you would be the first to hold a party after the Know-It all Mudblood died!". Hermione was angry that he had interrupted her final farewell. She wanted to be lying in a lump at the bottom of the tower instead of being persecuted for being depressed. Without saying a word,Snape picked Hermione up by the shoulders and just stared at her."Well" he said, his voice not nearly as calm as it was before. "You wouldn't understand! I'm amazed you care!" She said in a cold voice. "I do care. I don't want to lose the only student in my class who has a hope of passing her O.W.L.s and becoming a halfway decent Witch. Besides, If you had of succeeded that would have been the death penalty for my dungeons with Longbottom still around." Hermione laughed involuntarily. She wasn't exactly sure what she found amusing, it was more out of shock at the fact that Snape had told a joke. How peculiar. "When Lord Voldemort returns you shall be required greatly. The prophecy states th-"With that he cut himself off, looking angry with himself. What prophecy? What does it say? How am I involved? Why me?" Hermione regurgitated only a small number of the questions that had popped into her head at the mention of a prophecy."ENOUGH"Snape shouted" You shall find out soon enough. Now. Dumbledore is waiting to speak to you in his office". With that, Snape turned on his heels and walked swiftly down the spiral staircase with Hermione in close pursuit. "How did Dumbledore-Does Dumbledore know about what I tried to do?" Hermione asked, although she knew what was to follow. "Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this school. He has know for sometime how you have been feeling and has been greatly troubled. For the past week me and Professor McGonagall have been following your every move to make sure you did not try to do something as rash what you were about to do" Now, enough questions, Dumbledore awaits".

Hermione was angry that she not been trusted and her privacy had been invaded in such a manner but she thought best not to vent her frustration through Snape.She silently thanked Ron for producing such a lifelike voodoo doll to torture." Now how to get hold of it" she thought.

Before she knew it she was stood in front of a stone gargoyle. "Acid pops" Snape declared and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a beautiful, tightly wound staircase." After you" Snape said and she stepped on to the first step just as it started moving. It wound its way to the top of the staircase, revealing a magnificent oak door with a Phoenix carved into the wood."Enter" she heard a disembodied voice call before she had chance to knock on the door. She felt her stomach drop below her knees as she entered the room.

Yeah, all the stars drip down like butter,  
Promises are sweet,  
We hold out our pans, lift our hands to catch them.  
We eat them up, drink them up, up, up, up

Heyyyyyy, let me in.  
Heyyyyyy, let me in.

I only wish that I could hear you whisper down,

Yeah, all the stars drip down like butter,  
Promises are sweet,  
We hold out our pans, lift our hands to catch them.  
We eat them up, drink them up, up, up, up

Heyyyyyy, let me in.  
Heyyyyyy, let me in.

I only wish that I could hear you whisper down,

Mister fisherman, to a less peculiar ground.

He gathered up his loved ones and he brought them all around

To say good-bye, nice try.

Heyyyyyy, let me in. yeah yeah yeah

Heyyyyyy, let me in. Let me in.

I had a mind to try to stop you. Let me in. Let me in.

I've got tar on my feet and I can't see.

All the birds look down and laugh at me.

Clumsy, crawling out of my skin.

Heyyyyyy, let me in. yeah yeah yeah

Heyyyyyy, let me in.

Heyyyyyy, let me in. yeah yeah yeah

Heyyyyyy, let me in.


	3. World Leader Pretend

World Leader Pretend

"Professor Dumbledore. Why did you want to see me?"She asked eve though she knew the answer." Sit down" Dumbledore commanded in a kind but firm voice. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, his tired, sad eyes boring into Hermione's very soul. Hermione looked at her feet and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to erupt down her face. Dumbledore broke the silence with a very simple question."Why?"Hermione could not bare to answer and just continued kicking the floor with her scuffed boots.

Dumbledore must have sensed her unwillingness to answer because he got up out of his chair and walked over to a cabinet in the far corner of his office. He pulled out an object, walked back to his desk and lay it on the table in front of Hermione. She stared at it,enchanted.It looked like a small fairy, with flitting silver wings and a delicate gold dress."Shes an animus patesco.She allows you to bare your soul to somebody without having to speak.She translates your feelings into what ever form she deems fitting." Dumbledore declared.."_SUSCIPIO"._With that the fairy jumped up and her hands on Hermione's face, staring into her eyes. It then did a very peculiar thing. IT broke into song.

I sit at my table,  
And wage war on myself,  
It seems like it's all for nothing.  
I know the barricades,  
And I know the mortar in the wall breaks,  
I recognise the weapons,  
I've used them well.

This is my mistake,  
Let me make it good,  
I raised the wall,  
and I will be the one to knock it down.

I've a rich understanding of my finest defences.  
I proclaim that claims are left instated,  
I demand a rematch.  
I decree a stalemate.  
I divine my deeper motives.  
I recognise the weapons,  
I've practised them well,  
I fitted them myself.  
It's amazing what devices you can sympathise,  
Empathise.  
This is my mistake,  
Let me make it good,  
I raised the wall,  
and I will be the one to knock it down.

Reach out for me,  
Hold me tight,  
Hold that memory.  
Let my machine talk to me,  
Let my machine talk to me.

This is my world,  
And I am the World Leader Pretend.  
This is my life, and this is my time,  
I have been given the freedom to do as I see fit.  
It's high time I razed the walls that I've constructed.

It's amazing what devices you can sympathise,  
Empathise.  
This is my mistake,  
Let me make it good.  
I raised the wall,  
And I will be the one to knock it down.

You fill in the mortar,  
You fill in the harmony,  
You fill in the mortar.  
I raised the wall,  
And I'm the only one,  
I will be the one to knock it down

With that the Fairy vanished in a wisp of blue smoke. Hermione was left feeling totally exposed. Professor Dumbledore sat contemplating for a moment before speaking."Ive never had one sing to me before……very…..peculiar…..indeed.He then broke out of his trance."I shall ask Professor Snape to escort you to a new room where you shall be watched over by a student mentor. They shall supervise you twenty four hours a day until I see that you are fit to be left alone with your thoughts. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione got up from her chair feeling more vulnerable than ever. She allowed herself to be ushered from the room and led to Professor Snapes dungeons.


End file.
